


And Then There Were None

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Very few people ever feel truly sorry for the bad things they've done." (1x02 Red Hair and Silver Tape)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were None

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paint It Red June 2013 Monthly Challenge. The title is borrowed from the namesake novel by Agatha Christie.

He'd started with Van Pelt, her beautiful hair a copper halo around her head. Then he'd mercifully put Rigsby out of his misery, and Cho had been next to follow.

Of course he'd saved Teresa Lisbon for last, his hand trembling ever so slightly as he brought the steel blade to her neck. However, his plans went completely awry when Patrick Jane locked himself inside his motel room and shot a bullet through his head.

He'd wanted to have the man all to himself, and now Jane had slipped right through his fingers.

John sank to his knees and wept.


End file.
